<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safe person by chanheepretty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471336">safe person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty'>chanheepretty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Sad, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after everything &amp; at the end of the day, it must be nice to have a safe person, a true person at that, isnt it? ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safe person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he didnt know if it were frustration, madness, sadness, pressure, stress or whatever other negative feeling that was making his blood boil through his veins. his heart was heavy, he could almost feel it drop from his chest and turn around in his stomach making it squeeze around the beating muscle.</p>
<p>even his tears were boiling around his eyes, making hot streams connect his eyes with his jaw. every breath he took was piling up over the other in his throat, the way into his lungs blocked and even mere air couldnt go through.</p>
<p>he felt his chest closing down slowly, connecting to his back like his ribs were just some empty connected bones. he was suffocating, the suffocation slowly going up to shut his brain down too, but he refused.</p>
<p>he refused to close his eyes. he refused to open his mouth and free the sounds collecting in his body or open his ears to the worst part of his mind that chants about him being useless, worthless, and just a waste of space and time.</p>
<p>when he saw seonghwa reaching out to touch him, his ears rang and he moved further away, being stubborn about keeping distance between them. yeosang knew this was pathetic of him, calling his boyfriend and asking him to come help him calm down but refusing any sort of touch or closeness.</p>
<p>he felt that if seonghwa were to touch him, it would be like freezing ice being put on his boiling streams. it would hurt. if seonghwa were to talk, his voice would cloud his mind and he would break apart in front of him, become an even messier mess than he already is now.</p>
<p>he just wanted seonghwa to be there. he just wanted to see him, come slowly to his mind that he isnt alone. yeosang wanted to convince himself that he isnt lonely, that he has someone there; a partner, a friend, a lover, a life-long person, a soulmate, seonghwa.</p>
<p>seonghwa felt helpless but he knew he couldnt do anything but just sit there and be the calmest and safest company for his boyfriend. he hated to see him melt away in front of him like that but yeosang also hated to see seonghwa always freeze him up again and again and again. he hated to feel like he was a burden on the other, always annoying him with his break downs.</p>
<p>yeosang kept looking at seonghwa for a few minutes. his eyes burned hotter and he could barely keep his eyelids apart as the tears pulled them together. he blinked quickly, to let his tears down, to keep his eyelids apart again so he can look at seonghwa.</p>
<p>seonghwa, his safe place. even with distance between them, he was feeling safer and safer with every second that passed with them in the same room. seonghwa, his safe person. the person he could be vulnerable with without feeling scared. seonghwa, his happiest moments. the moments they spent with each other doing the minimalist things. seonghwa, his rock. the one he always leaned on during hardships. seonghwa, his treasure. the one he took his time to find, but when found, he took the tightest hold of him. seonghwa, his. the one who belongs to him and the one he in return belongs to.</p>
<p>thoughts about the person in front of him, being his one and all at the same time, started to fill up his body. air going to pump up his lungs bit by bit. heart leaping back to its original place, sending out lighter and cooler blood into his veins. stomach feeling empty as his heart left back up. his mind becoming less clouded and ears having less sounds of negativity. his lips finally parted, letting the air pull out whatever it could of dark feelings he was holding inside.</p>
<p>he was still shaky, even a little dizzy from the break down, but as he looked up again and saw seonghwa, it didnt matter that much anymore. he didnt collect himself properly before launching off towards his boyfriend.</p>
<p>his legs wobbled a little, but at that moment he didnt mind, because seonghwa caught him. like he always did. and like he always will. he held onto him tightly, allowing himself to melt into him and in his warm embrace. he hugged him for a long time, letting their mutual hushed whispers of endless promises and sweet encouragements hold a shield of protection around them.</p>
<p>seonghwa was there for him again, and he knew he will be there in the future, again. just like how yeosang promised seonghwa to be there whenever seonghwa needed him. and as simple as it sounds and as easy as it is to spill out the words, they secretly believed it will be as easy to do. because they effortlessly loved each other in every moment and that was no lie.</p>
<p>must be nice to have a safe person, a true person at that, isnt it? ♡</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>